Of birthday gifts and Disasters
by xxoangel-food-cakeoxx
Summary: Gwen enlist the help of Duncan and Izzy to her get a gift for Geoff, but things don't go according to plan, especially when she ends up in a sex shop.  Gwen/Geoff and Duncan/Izzy


**Never did own and never will own the Total Drama Series. Phooey…**

**Gosh, this is the first story I've written. Anyway the reason I wrote this fic is for my best friend. It's her birthday and she loves the Geoff/Gwen pairing, so here it is. It's my first Geoff and, so I hope I did a good job…no flames pleas I know this may not be great. But I do accept constructive criticism. As for my bestie, HAPPY 22****nd**** BIRTHDAY! Have a good one sweetie and I hope you like this. Anything in italics are flashbacks. I also apologize for any OOC, I try my best to keep them in character. This is a 3-shot.**

**Warnings- Language, a few 'f' bombs, suggestive themes, Duncan being Duncan, Izzy being Izzy, and it gets a little steamy, but nothing too descriptive… I just don't want to get into trouble so that's the reason it's rated what its rated…**

**Main: Geoff/Gwen, Duncan/Izzy Mentioned: Lindsay/D.J. and Alejandro/Heather**

* * *

><p>Gwen stood outside of Exotic Encounters, a sex shop, with Izzy beside her.<p>

"Come on Gwen, it'll be fun." The red head told her as she pulled on Gwen's arm to try to force her inside the store. Gwen, however, was trying her best to pull back.

"Stop resisting you. I know you'll like it in here. Just give it a chance. It may inspire you." Izzy said, trying to talk her into going in with her. "Besides I'm not allowed in the store alone."

"Then come with Duncan later."

"I can't. Duncan was banned from the store for two years, for reasons which I cannot disclose at this time."

The Goth looked at her strangely, thankful that her friend couldn't share that information with her. She sighed as she recalled just how she got here in the first place.

* * *

><p>"<em>So why exactly did you call us here, sunshine?" Duncan asked Gwen. She had called Izzy and Duncan over to see if they could give her ideas on what to get Gwen for his birthday. <em>

"_I need help. I don't know what to get Geoff for his birthday."_

"_You haven't gotten him anything yet?" the punk asked._

_The Goth sighed. "No."_

"_His birthday is in 2 days."_

"_Thank you, captain obvious. That's why I need your help. I don't know what to get him."_

"_How about another hat?" Duncan suggested._

_Gwen shook her head. She had already thought of that earlier. But then, decided against it. Seriously, how many hats could someone want? Geoff already had enough hats to begin with. She sighed and leaned back on the sofa._

_Why was she making such a big deal over this anyway? She had no fucking idea._

"_How about, you just show up naked at his place. That'd be a very nice present."_

"_Are you trying to tell me something?" Izzy asked._

_Duncan gave her a smile and a shrug. "Maybe?"_

_The red head gave him a lopsided smile._

"_But I do that on a day to day basis." She told him._

_Gwen covered her ears. "Stop it before the mental images start."_

"_Well I can't help you. That's all I got."_

"_That's all you got? You're Geoff's best friend, and you can't help me?"_

"_Hey, in my defense I don't know what I'm going to get him either."_

"_I don't suppose you have any ideas?"_

"_Hmm…nope. Sorry."_

_Well so far this wasn't helping her. Maybe she should have called D.J. and Lindsay instead. The gentle e giant was a lot more thoughtful than Duncan was._

"_Hey!"Izzy spoke up._

_Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_Let's go out for a girl's afternoon. We can go downtown and check out the stores. Maybe you'll get an idea."_

_As much as Gwen wanted to say no it was a good idea._

"_Alright then, give me 5 minutes to get ready." She headed to her bedroom. She turned around to look at them. "Try to keep your hands off of each other."_

"_We'll try our best." Duncan promised. Gwen nodded as she went off to get ready. _

_The couple watched as Gwen walked up the stairs. Duncan turned to look at his girlfriend._

"_So do you know where you are going to take her?"_

"_To my favorite store."_

_The punk gave her questioning look. "You're taking her to Home Depot?"_

_Izzy laughed and shook her head. "No silly. I'm taking her to my 'other' favorite store."_

"_Which one?" he asked._

"_The one you got kicked out of silly."_

"_Oh, that one."_

"_Yep. Besides Izzy needs to pick up a few things for herself."_

"_Make sure to get something that we can both enjoy too."_

"_Oh I will."_

_They heard a door open and close upstairs. Seconds later Gwen walked down the stairs._

"_See, we kept our promise." _

"_Ready to go?" the goth asked her._

"_Yeah, let's go!" and without waiting for her to reply, Izzy grabbed Gwen's hand and lead her out of her apartment._

_Duncan smiled after them. As he headed out of his friends apartment making sure he closed the door when an idea popped into his head. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number._

* * *

><p>"I am not going in there."<p>

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because…because I don't want to. There's nothing in there that I need or that Geoff would want."

"Pssh, as if. Besides I need to get some stuff. It'll be fun." The red head said. The goth shook her head.

"You go in and I'll wait here."

"But I'll be there a long time. It's my favorite store."

"I thought the hardware store was your favorite store?"

Izzy laughed at her friend. "It still is. But you can't actually get 'toys' at a hardware store."

"Listen you go on in and I'll just go back home and try to figure it out on my own."

Letting out an exasperated sigh she picked Gwen up bridal style and walked into the store.

"Put…me…down…now." The goth told her.

"Nah-uh," the red head said shaking her head. "Trust me; I know you'll like it. You're a goth and Goths are freaky."

"I am not."

"That's not what Geoff tells Duncan."

Gwen was about to tell her something.

"Hush you, or you will be my bitch."

Frowning, Gwen keeps her mouth shut as they entered the store.

* * *

><p>Geoff stood on the sidewalk waiting for the light to change, when his cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" the blonde asked.

"Hey Geoff, its Duncan."

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you?"

"Downtown, I had jury duty today. I just got out. I'm on my way home."

"Don't go to your apartment." The punk told him.

"Why not? Geoff asked worriedly. "Did you do something-" Duncan cut him off.

"No man. The girls are downtown right now?"

"Girls?"

"Gwen and Izzy."

"Ohh…"

"Stay there, I'll meet you there in about half an hour."

"Why?"

"I want to follow the girls around."

"I don't know that seems like a bad idea. And if Gwen find out…"

"She won't. Come on buddy. If you were a good friend, you wouldn't let me do this on my own. Besides, Gwen's buying your present."

"Alright, alright. I'll wait for you. I'll be by the park."

"Thanks man." Duncan said as he hung up. Geoff pocketed his cell and sighed.

'So much for going home.' He thought. However he immediately perked up at the sound of a familiar song.

"Ice cream?" he asked himself. He followed the tune fully intent on getting an ice cream cone.

* * *

><p>The two entered the store, and they were immediately greeted by a male.<p>

"I thought I told you, that you couldn't come in here alone, Izzy!" the sales associate, named Ryan told her.

The red head laughed and motioned to Gwen. "I know that silly. That's why I brought my friend with me."

Ryan raised a brow but shrugged. "Okay then, but I'll be watching you." He told her as he walked away to greet another costumer that had just entered the store.

"Um…Izzy?" the Goth spoke up.

She looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Could you put me down now?"

"Oh, no not yet."

"Why me?"

* * *

><p>Geoff was enjoying his ice cream cone, when a hand rested on his shoulder followed by a 'hey'. Jumping at the unexpected greeting, the blonde dropped his ice cream cone.<p>

"Ah, damn it." He said.

Duncan rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that man."

"You owe me an ice cream cone bro." he told the punk.

"I figured. Anyway, are you ready?"

The blonde looked at him, a bit confused. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"To spy on the girls."

"I guess…where are they?"

"At Exotic Encounters." Duncan replied.

"No way. The sex toy shop?"

"The very one."

"Nice," he said. Geoff turned to Duncan. "Wait a sec, weren't you banned from that store?"

"Yes."

"Then how are we getting in?"

"I got it covered. Now lets go."

"But what about my ice cream cone?"

"Will you forget about the ice cream cone." He told him as they headed of in the directions of the girls.

* * *

><p>Izzy skipped along the isles of the store with Gwen following close behind. She never knew a store like this would make a girl so happy as Izzy was.<p>

"Izzy, what are you looki-" Gwen was about to ask but was cut of by the red head.

"Ah-hah!" she called out.

"What."

"You should buy Geoff this." She told her as she picked up a box.

"What is that?"

"A blow up doll."

"Put it back. I am not getting Geoff that."

"Phooey. Fine." Suddenly she perked up and grabbed Gwen by the hands.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To isle 7. Its where the nipple clamps are located."

"Someone hel me." The goth muttered as Izzy led her to isles.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 1. I'm not to happy with how it turned out but if you liked it sweetie that's all that counts. Thank you for being my friend and for corrupting my mind on a daily basis. And if anyone else likes this then it made my day. No flames please. Till next time!<strong>


End file.
